Follow Me! Pretty Cure
Follow Me! Pretty Cure is the second fanseries by Nexus Schwarz with a strong emphasis on wishes, the characters being loosely inspired by fairy tales, and that friends can be found in unlikely places. 'Plot' Centuries ago, the Pretty Cure were legendary warriors who sealed away Eternal Greed, an evil Astral who desired to consume all of Earth's mana, with the Infinite Wish Lantern. Shattering the lantern and scattering the pieces helped protect the world. In the modern era where magic and technology have begun to merge, two young women each found pieces of the Infinite Wish Lantern but want to use them to release the monster! Looks like the Pretty Cure must rise to the challenge again, but can they become friends before it's too late?! 'Pretty Cure' Nina Radiant, the Adventurous Meister / Cure Flow Voiced by: Saori Hayami / Hynden Walch Inspired by: Cinderella Intro: "Master of the Elements, Cure Flow!" Main Attack: Pretty Cure Flowing Strike! *Sub Attacks: TBD Theme Color: White/Chromatic Element Changes: |-|With Sparky= Scorch Element *'Intro:' "Master of the Passionate Flames, Cure Flow: Scorch Element!" *'Theme Color:' White/Orange *'Main Attack:' Pretty Cure Scorched Conquest! *'Sub Attacks:' TBD |-|With Rainy= Splash Element *'Intro:' "Master of the Serene Waters, Cure Flow: Splash Element!" *'Theme Color:' White/Blue *'Main Attack:' Pretty Cure Splashing Cutter! *'Sub Attacks:' TBDNina has always been quiet which caused her to feel distant from her classmates as she kept to her books. With Sparky's help, she discovered that she had found a legendary item in her attic, a piece of the Infinite Wish Lantern. She tends to stumble over her words and tries to keep Sparky and Rainy out of trouble, but can be firm when it counts. *'Sparky' (Voiced By: Ami Koshimizu) is a little too curious for her own good, sparking the three's troubles the most. She can sense someone's inner "adventure", personally finding that Nina's will be the best she's ever seen. (Whatever that means.) She has a good heart, becoming passionate for anyone she considers a good friend. She says, "Score!" as she cannot say, "scorch" her form name. (Inspired by: Aladdin) *'Rainy' (Voiced By: Megumi Toyoguchi) on the other hand goes her own pace as she supposedly sleeps the day away. She tends to nap on Nina's hat more than be useful to her meister. She's also very encouraging when she's not raining on her sister's fun. Rainy can sense a mortal's inner song (or "soul song") similar to Sparky and considers Nina's her favorite. She tries to say her form name but says, "Splat!" (Inspired by: Aurora/Sleeping Beauty) Silve Miroir, the Mirrored Blade, the Trusted Meister, and Crown Princess of the Miroir Kingdom (or Sylvan Lumen) / Cure Sharp Voiced by: Yōko Hikasa / Kimberly Brooks Inspired by: Snow White Intro: "Master of Blades, Cure Sharp!" Main Attack: Pretty Cure Sharpened Divination! *Sub Attacks: TBD Theme Color: Black/Metallic Blade Change: |-|With Spirit= Thrust Blade *'Intro:' "Master of the Elegant Spear, Cure Sharp: Thrust Blade!" *'Theme Color:' Black/Copper *'Main Attack:' Pretty Cure Thrusting Surge! *'Sub Attacks:' TBDSilve is a genderfluid teen who desires nothing more than to become someone suited for her future position as Crown Princess of the Miroir Kingdom. She elects herself Nina's mentor in becoming a meister, teaching her tips and tricks to help manage the twins. She also considers herself a master of languages...for the sake consuming more media. Silve's magic after becoming a meister has been limited to the ability to lengthen her nails into small, steel-like edges (typically when she is angry, as she usually restrains herself) and the inherent ability to handle any physical blade without trouble. *'Spirit' (Voiced By: Masakazu Morita) is a gentleman of an Astral, trying just as hard as his meister to be the best. However, being smaller than he is used to on Earth causes him to overestimate his abilities and he unintentionally makes minor problems more troublesome. He is able to sense what a mortal places their trust in the most. Spirit cannot pronounce his form name, Thrust, correctly and says, "Trust!" by mistake. (Inspired by: The Huntsman from Snow White) 'Allies' Lori Vogel and Plumette: Lori is in the Libra class with Nina. An insecure girl who befriends Nina on her first day of school at the academy with Sparky's "help". She is in the theatre program as a writer and has won a few school awards for it as well. Back in Celeste Vista, Plumette was an ordinary maid at the castle that Sparky remembers very fondly because she admires her beautiful wings. Plumette tries to be a big deal and even smacks Sparky around for "insulting" her royal position...that isn't even real. (Inspired by: The Ugly Duckling Lori and The Swan Princess Plumette) Astral Academy Headmaster (Archduke Jacob Miroir): Silve is usually nervous around him as he is the one assessing her merit to become a duchess once she graduates. He on the other hand is very proud of her (allowing her to occasionally attend the school as a boy named Sylvan Lumen, for example) and is especially so once he finds out that she and Nina are continuing the legend of the Pretty Cure as Willow had witnessed. (Inspired by: Jack and the Beanstalk) Astral Academy Deputy Headmistress Willow: Jacob's Astral who through their strong bond can maintain her true form always. She was formerly a high-ranking knight in Celeste Vista so Spirit, Rainy, and Sparky all deeply respect and admire her. (Inspired by: Will-o'-The-Wisp) Astrals: Astrals are creatures from the Transient Plane, a mysterious realm of interdimensional energy. They are summoned to the Material Plane, Earth, when a meister-to-be makes a strong enough wish to guide them. They initially appear to be round orbs that are a head tall with some traits resembling their original forms (such as the twins' elemental qualities) and only being able to talk in one-word sentences. They can sense various innate qualities within mortals which help them choose their meister properly. They can maintain their true form once there is a strong enough bond between them and their meister, talking normally as well. No matter what, a meister can understand their own Astral regardless of their vocal tic but not others. When an elf has an Astral partner, their magic is weakened as the Astral takes from their mana to sustain themselves on Earth. 'The Outsiders' Eternal Greed: An evil dragon-like Astral that was sealed away many centuries ago by the Pretty Cure with the Infinite Wish Lantern. The evil Cures want his help in destroying the Material Plane aka Earth and use the Desserted to collect the fragments. (Inspired by: Dragons) Diana Hunter, the Wild Meister / Cure Tamer Voiced by: Yūko Kaida Inspired by: Red Riding Hood Intro: "Master of Beasts, Cure Tamer!" Main Attack: Pretty Cure Tamer's Melee! *Sub Attacks: TBD Theme Color: Red/Animal Features Wild Change: |-|With Apollo= Wild Slash *'Intro:' "Master of the Enduring Claws, Cure Tamer: Wild Slash!" *'Theme Color:' Red/Wolf Ears and Tail *'Main Attack:' Pretty Cure Delusional Slash! *'Sub Attacks:' TBD Diana may seem loud and annoying on the surface, but if there wasn't a world-changing wish on the line, she would rather go back to being invisible. With Apollo's help, she found a piece of the Infinite Wish Lantern four months before the story started. She was eager to help Eternal Greed to fulfill her wish of getting rid of people who bully her for her antisocial tendencies. Integra, and soon Nina and Silve, are the few friends that she has and she will always listen to them despite them all being rivals as Precure. In fact, as soon as she found out that Nina was a kid (Apollo just described her as short), she apologized loudly for punching her in the face. When Nina proves her strength, Diana acknowledges her as a true rival and with a few exceptions, will go all out to fight the heroes. *'Apollo' is fiercely protective of his meister, growling at anyone in her path and ready to attack at her command. He communicates in barks and could sense Diana's wild spirit. (Inspired by: The Big Bad Wolf) Integra Miroir, the Steadfast Meister / Cure Launch (formerly known as the Mirrored Sharpshooter and Crown Princess of the Miroir Kingdom) Voiced by: Yū Shimamura Inspired by: The Princess Who Never Smiled Intro: "Master of the Perfect Shot, Cure Launch!" Main Attack: Pretty Cure Launching Volley! *Sub Attacks: TBD Theme Color: Silver/Fashion Era Form Change: |-|With Bandit= Ranger Track *'Intro:' "Master of the Determined Arrow, Cure Launch: Ranger Track!" *'Theme Color:' Silver/Medieval Era *'Main Attack:' Pretty Cure Chaotic Tracker! *'Sub Attacks:' TBDIntegra is quite theatrical, sometimes even bursting into song about being eager to destroy the world. She was on the right track to becoming queen of the kingdom until temptation struck her and she stole the Druid's Circlet, a beautiful yet rumored to be dangerous tiara. She has since become disinherited to the throne, able to come and go as she pleases. She abuses the powers of the fragments to teleport into Nina and Silve's dorm room with no notice, much to Silve's exasperation. (Especially because of her new position in life as the next royal meister to inherit the crown.) She tends to invite herself in and over time, Nina stopped being scared of her because she is a pretty good mentor despite the dark glow of her eyes. When she aims her magic at a person with her never-missing eyes, Integra can shoot a small pulse of emotion (typically fear, but she had used to use her shots to inspire courage in Silve when they were children) into them. The duration and intensity depend on a person's willpower to resist it. *'Bandit' is passive, waiting for his meister's command rather than acting on his own and doesn't seem to say anything, possibly being mute. He could determine Integra's straight-forward nature. (Inspired by: Robin Hood) Desserted: Corrupted Astrals who have been forced to come to Earth without a meister to control their mana consumption. When they are defeated, they either return home or befriend the Pretty Cure to strengthen their powers. Family and Civilians The Radiant Family: Stephanie and Franklin are Nina's parents who tend to embarrass their daughter whenever they sing their praises of her or by their lovey-dovey antics in public. Stephanie is a magitech researcher and Franklin is a magitech engineer, both famous within their fields. Silve helps them with their projects from time to time and they not only teach her Italian on the side, but they consider her another daughter of the family and insists that she calls them Steph and Franky respectively. Nina also has two older twin sisters in secondary school, Hilary and Mallory. Hilary is quiet and inspired Nina's love for books and Mal is sporty and encourages Nina to make some friends in her new school while they're not around. They are all frequently distracted by their work/hobbies while Nina kept the house under control. (Inspired by: TBD parents, the Evil Stepsisters from Cinderella twins) Elizabeth and Robert Miroir, the Mirrored Enchanter: Silve's parents who love their child very much but tend to be busy with their royal affairs. They visit the academy as often as they can and have many calls from wherever they are with Silve. Much like Nina's parents, they're so proud of Silve having a first true friend other than Integra. They claim that there's no need for formalities between family, and that Nina can call them Eliza and Rob respectively. Eliza is a fashion designer with the magical ability to manipulate and materialize cloth. Any clothes she makes will fit to the wearer's body type, granting the ultimate comfort. (She is very popular with elves as their body types are very different from humans and there aren't as many clothing lines with them in mind.) Rob can create runes to reinforce stone and is assigned to maintain the castles in the kingdom. (Inspired by: Rose-Red Elizabeth and Rothbart from the Swan Princess Robert) Items * Wish Lantern: The Pretty Cures can transform with these handheld lanterns after saying the invocation, "Astrals, follow my light and let's Pretty Cure!" ** Wish Pendant: The Wish Lantern's original form: a star-shaped crystal pendant that each meister earns when they first bring forth their Astral. They are in their respective colors: Nina-Orange/Blue, Silve-Copper, Diana-Red, and Integra-Silver * Infinite Wish Lantern Fragment: One of the many pieces of the legendary item used to seal Eternal Greed away, the villains can summon any Astral from the Transient Plane to search for more fragments. Using another wish, the girls became Pretty Cure with the fragment's power strengthening their Wish Lanterns. The fragments can also teleport them to wherever they've physically been and allow the villainous Cures to communicate with Eternal Greed even in his isolation. To summon a Desserted, the villains use the spell, "Take a bite out of this world, Desserted!" * Druid's Circlet: This enchanted tiara has a few of the Infinite Wish Lantern's fragments embedded inside to allow communication between Earth and the Transient Plane. However, Eternal Greed's mana that was sealed by the fragments was so powerful that it corrupted this item, and soon the wearer, the longer it is worn. And as Integra practically wears it all the time... 'Locations' *'Material Plane (Earth):' **Miroir Kingdom: An ancient but small kingdom in Europe that strives to maintain the elves' knowledge of the mysterious Astrals, even into modern times. Magitech is on rise, Nina's parents being famous within the field, allowing inventions such as flying devices to exist much faster than they would in our world. **Astral Academy: This academy trains newly minted meisters in the art of mana control to ensure that they and their Astral can coexist peacefully. They also provide basic education and many extracurricular activities, with many students and graduates becoming famous in their fields. *'Transient Plane:' **Celeste Vista: A western kingdom of Astral, it is ruled by the Astral Queen (Inspired by: The Snow Queen) and was where Sparky, Rainy, and Spirit once lived before joining their meisters. **Kyuudou: An eastern Astral kingdom ruled by the Astral Emperor (Inspired by: Urashima Taro). Episodes Trivia * Much like Mythical, both of the girls have a focus title which reflect their theme subcolors and a genre of music as they are performers in some fashion while their team title is, "Magician's Duet." ** Nina: Prismatic Trance ** Silve: Metallic Sonata * Lori is Mono's cameo character who has a Curesona named Cure Feather. 'Poll' Who's Your Favorite Precure? Nina / Cure Flow Silve / Cure Sharp Diana / Cure Tamer Integra / Cure Launch Category:Fanseries Category:Ongoing Series